


Three Ray Vecchio Podfics

by malnpudl



Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Canonical Character Death, Episode Tag, Episode Tag: Juliet is Bleeding, F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malnpudl/pseuds/malnpudl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray Vecchio and Irene Zuko: from their early days, and through the years... and after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Ray Vecchio Podfics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seascribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seascribe/gifts).



> A themed collection of podfics for Seascribe, who loves Ray Vecchio so much it hurts.
> 
> A thousand thanks to she who must for the moment remain nameless for the lightning turnaround beta.

Download the zip file here: [right-click/save as](http://art.crocolanthus.com/For_Seascribe_from_Santa.zip)

Track 1: [Domestic](http://ds-flashfiction.livejournal.com/83927.html) by JennyB

Track 2: [Don't Tell Me 'Cause it Hurts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/738395) by Mizface

Track 3: [The Lie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/479747) by ButterflyGhost


End file.
